Who chould i choose?
by Music yuki3
Summary: Amu keeps dreaming about seeing his prince charming where she sees in her dreams, but she don't know that someone is already there besides her and its Ikuto but they cannot be together because of their parents who are enemies at work.


A/N:

_Hello minna!!!Himitsu Productions, here at your service. Feel free to correct, criticize, praise, or whatever way you want to react on my work through reviewing. Please do not be shy to tell me what's wrong, like misspelled words, and please do not be too harsh with criticisms, I do not, I repeat, I do NOT take criticisms lightly (sweat drops) I get offended too easily but if it has to be harsh, then so be it :D_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Disclaimer:_

_Sad as it is, I DO NOT OWN 'Shugo Chara!'_

…_Even though I want to so much (whimpers)_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Well just enjoy!!!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Who's the one?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Chapter 1**_

(Adorable Building [A name of a brand of perfume])

Amu's POV

Watching my mother explaining what to do to the workers as a manager is kinda boring. Staying at the back is a good idea to ignore her. I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket; I went out the room and answer the phone. Happily it was my dad who is in Switzerland working to spread our cologne 'Adorable'. He asked me what I want on my 16th birthday which is next week. "Anything as long as you return here at Japan." He answered back "That would be impossible because I have a VERY important meeting due to your birthday". I got shocked that made me put down the phone and turn it off. I went back to the room and sat on my sit. A few minutes after I went in, my mother's meeting ended. I went closer to her while some workers getting out of the room. I told her that father called and she looked at me replying "I know! But we should move on! Now according to my schedule you have a 3:00 fitting for your dress now come on". While she's saying the last 3 words she grabbed my hand and pulled me until we reached the 1st floor exit. My mother and I went inside our black limousine. I sat beside the window to open it and look around. While I was looking outside I notice a sign written on a wall 'Adorable perfume sucks! Buy 'Passion's Perfume its better!' that made me close the window to make sure my mom doesn't find out. We now arrived our house I mean mansion. As soon as the car stopped in front of the entrance door, I went outside the car and run to the inside of the mansion.

(In the pool)

Swimming in the pool was a great idea to relax for a moment before my fitting starts. I looked at the time to the clock and I saw its 2:33, I went up from the pool and put my bathrobe. I looked up in the sky while thinking "this will be a long day." I went inside the Big I mean enormous Air-conditioned Bathroom. To tell the truth, the bathroom is the only place I can stay by myself. It's like I am been threaten as a princess in the house but that's not the point. M y point is, it's like I don't have any right. I am just always following what other people say. So I took a shower, while doing so, I sang a song that can make me get faster. I am very slow at taking a shower but singing makes me faster. So I sang a song to myself…

_**falli'n**_

_**I'm afraid to fly**_

_**And I don't know why**_

_**I'm jealous of the people who**_

_**Are not afraid to die**_

_**It's just that I recall**_

_**Back when I was small**_

_**Someone promised that they'd catch me**_

_**And then they let me fall**_

_**And now I'm fallen**_

_**Fallen fast again**_

_**Why do I always take a fall**_

_**When I fall in love**_

_**You'd think by now Id learn**_

_**Play with fire you get burned**_

_**But fire can be oh so warm**_

_**And that's why I return**_

_**Turn and walk away**_

_**That's what I should do**_

_**My head says go and find the door**_

_**My heart says I've found you**_

_**And now I'm fallen**_

_**Fallen fast again**_

_**Why do I always take a fall**_

_**When I fall in love**_

The song doesn't end there yet but I stop because I suddenly remember a guy in my dreams. It's kinda weird but I always have dreams about that guy but the problem is, I cannot see his face, but in my dreams I am calling his name, he is like a mystery guy. It only became a mystery guy because the guy in my dream is wearing a Mask but I am sure he has yellow hair.

End of Amu's POV

(Inside the living room)

Amu is standing at a medium size wooden box to make it easier to fix her dress. She suddenly stared at the poster with her photo in it which is hanged in the wall. She is quite sad because her birthday is coming and her dad is not going home but she is also quite happy because she will where her gorgeous dress. Amu loves to design dresses. She has an ambition when she was a child; she wants to be a fashion designer. She has great tastes and very good in plenty of things.

(Passion's building [a name of another brand of perfume])

Ikuto's POV

On the roof top of the building in the afternoon can feel the deep breeze of air. Looking out at the sight seeing sunset. My father, who owns the company, let it build beside the ocean. How do you define the sunset? Some define it as beautiful, sight-seeing and romantic. For me its not, I define it as Life. I may sound weird but every time the sun rises in the morning, it's another day. It's like a person, every morning, another beautiful day arrive to make the wrongs right, and every sunset its time to rest. My point is, the sun is like a life, it rises in the morning and it is setting at noon. I sound so confusing am I? Well that's me. Plenty people adore me because of my playing in violin and some girls like me because I am good looking. Is that the purpose of life? Haaaa…. I am always getting tired every day in running from people. Sometimes, its just I want to put into rest.

Both of my parents always discuss every breakfast about how to let Adorable's company to go down. Ever since I was born, they never stop saying Adorable. Until now I am irritated. I don't even care about that company even though it's our enemy. I stop thinking such things and went down to my father's office. As I went down I kept on thinking the next school year. Well I am 17 but I am turning 6th year, my school is only the different one. Some ended in 4th year but not this one. I went inside my father's office and sat down in the chair. He notices me when I made a loud noise from opening the door. He removes the cell phone in his right ear and turned it off. He shouted to me

"Don't you ever learn how to knock?" I ignore Him and went out. When I went out, my father said "Don't let your attitude be like that, at the future, you're going to inherit this company. And I don't want to lose at that Adorable Company."

I went at a secret room in the office that no one even my dad doesn't know. Only one of my friends knows. Last time when this building is still under construction, I have a friend in one of the workers and I requested to make a secret room. I will not explain it because it's a secret room. Usually I play my violin here, But I went inside there not t play. I went inside to sleep. I always sleep when my dad and I are in the office. It's so boring inside, I am still a student and my dad is letting me learn about the company. You don't want to know what things are he is discussing to me. I lye down in my Soft bed and closed both of my eyes. I fell asleep in my soft bed in 2 hour or 3 hours.

End of Ikuto's POV

(Back to Amu's residence)

"Mom, do I have to study 6th year in Seiso Academy?" Amu asked sadly while sitting with her mom and drinking tea

"Of course, I know your old school ends in 5th year but I want to make sure you can be a perfect fit in our company" Answered her mom

Amu stood up, left her cup of tea in the table and went to the huge balcony. Amu went near in the handle and looked up in the sky to see the moon and stars. She suddenly saw a constellation in the stars. A constellation called cross. She was attracted to it because of one reason, she likes cross. Every time she see's a cross, she always makes a wish. This time she wished something new, 'To be at two places at one time'

_End of chapter1_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
